defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Evelynn Spiker
Evelynn - or Eve - is a very young girl afflicted with shadow, being trained in combat by the Black Hand. She doesn't seem all too "religious" to her allies, as she was rumored to of been seen praying in the Cathedral once. Description Eve's doll-like features can easily relate to the names she is given. She has notable strawberry-blonde hair that reaches past her waist and dull green eyes. She usually wears white clothing, stained lightly with red at her shoes and sleeves. She is rarely seen without a rag doll tied to her waist. Personality She seems to be quite shy and silent around strangers, rarely speaking and content with doing her own thing. Once you get to know her, she can come off as being extremely happy or extremely depressed. Most times, she'll be somewhere in between. She isn't afraid to give her opinion on a conversation that she might not even be in, no matter how sick this opinion might be. Her mental health is questionable, perhaps it was linked to the fel magic she used to be addicted to, or the shadow magic that she frequently uses. History "I hate her, she's a whore. I hope she rots in hell." -Evelynn speaking of her mother. Evelynn speaks little about her past, but it is thought that she was the daughter of a maid in an estate in Silverpine. She was the result of the baron deciding his wife was too boring for him and went off for his maid. It was thought that Eve was beaten by her mother - or the father she rarely saw - between the ages of three and six, if not younger. She claims to of ran away from her home in the North when she was six. She never really elaborates on how she survived in the wilderness at that age, but she does say that she lived off berries, if not the little scraps she would receive from the strangers she met travelling. Alone or not, terribly young or not, Eve made it to Stormwind almost ten years later. It is unknown as to how she got addicted to fel; and it would seem she only recently got off it. She seems to of made very brief contact with her now undead father and half-brother, Danny. Both relationships were quite rocky to begin with; starting from the non-existent one back in Silverpine. She claims to of been given a job by her father after turning down the job in her brother's brothel. "I dunno where they went to. They vanished right off Azeroth." -Evelynn talking about her father and brother, after they went missing. Recent "It's funny. How someone can just get plucked away from their life." Eve one day just stopped showing up from walking around the Mage Quarter in Stormwind and now rarely visits. For a while; she was seen frequently in Duskwood, mainly around Darkshire and the Scarlet Raven. Supposedly, she is a member of the Black Hand and probably went out with them when they abandoned the woods, making her whereabouts inaccurate or completely unknown. For a while, she seems to of simply vanished from the world much like her father and brother did, until she was rumored to of been seen in the Grove, sitting in almost harmony with other people of different race and occupation. Crime In her life, Evelynn has committed plenty of crimes, from thing that could get her a night in jail, to full-blown execution. Murder The number of lives Evelynn has taken away is unknown. She lost count. Depending on who she talks to, she will either say that they were thugs, bandits and the general people that should die, or the murder being an act of self-defense. Sometimes, she will say she used to kill frequently for food and money. Cultism At first sight, Eve doesn't seem to be the type of person who would join a cult. Who really knows how she managed to scramble into the Hand in the first place. Some would say she was an "inactive" member, forced into the place by death knights. This theory is ruled out easily, seeing as she marked someone for death not too long ago. Thievery Eve claims this was for the greater good: either someone looses their pouch or she starves to death. Obviously this hasn't worked out to well, as she looks like a twig with white clothing and fair hair. Cannibalism "Food? Yeah, I took money and ate food. What?" Although unconfirmed, what Eve says about her murdering may lead to the fact she also ate the people she killed. No one has asked her - and for good reason. Perhaps, if you did, she would just laugh. Identity Thieft Eve Spiker was a very young girl who was killed in a crucifixion pose by a Hand member. When our Eve came to Stormwind, this was the first thing she heard about. Perhaps she liked the name better, or perhaps she had no name or had simply forgotten it, because her first reaction was "Really? That's my name!" Evelynn now seems to prefer the names her new-found friends give her, if it be "Kyra," "Little Doll," "Valkie" or "Wyrmling," she seems to like these much better than "her" name. It seems to be ironic; that she later joined the Hand. Category:Alliance Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Alliance Characters Category:Warlocks